


Silver Moon, Golden Sun

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne Wedding (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), Asgore Is The Officiant, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, Fanfiction, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Goat Dad is Best Dad, M/M, Mettaton Is An Awesome Friend, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Ode To Omoni's Light Reading, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, Shipper Frisk (Undertale), So Are Papyrus And Frisk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne Is Impatient And Wants To Kiss Alphys, Vows, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Undyne looked in the mirror, feeling a wave of uncharacteristic nervousness. Today she would be marrying Alphys, the love of her life, and though she was excited beyond belief, the butterflies wouldn't go away.To calm herself, she took a deep breath and smoothed down her silver wedding dress, admiring the way it flowed softly to her calves and hugged her curves without feeling confining, itchy, or overly frilly. Mettaton had done a great job when he had made this dress at Undyne's request. It was soft and comfortable, silky smooth against her body, fitting her like a second skin. She loved it. And she couldn't wait to surprise Alphys with it.Especially since Alphys had been the one to come up with the concept for the dress, in a fanfiction she had written before they got together, while they were still friends and both secretly pining for one another. A fanfiction that Undyne had found by a complete accident only eight months ago..............An overdue gift fic for Omoni, who wanted to see an Alphyne wedding.  This is an AU of her lovely fanfiction, Light Reading, where Undyne found Alphys' fanfiction before their wedding instead of after.  I'm sorry this took so long to come out!





	Silver Moon, Golden Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).



> IMPORTANT: Alphys' fanfiction in this story was NOT written by me, but by the lovely Omoni and was used with her permission. I highly recommend you read Omoni's fanfiction where Alphys fanfiction within my fanfiction came from. Here's the link. https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530351

Undyne looked in the mirror, feeling a wave of uncharacteristic nervousness. Today she would be marrying Alphys, the love of her life, and though she was excited beyond belief, the butterflies wouldn't go away.

To calm herself, she took a deep breath and smoothed down her silver wedding dress, admiring the way it flowed softly to her calves and hugged her curves without feeling confining, itchy, or overly frilly. Mettaton had done a great job when he had made this dress at Undyne's request. It was soft and comfortable, silky smooth against her body, fitting her like a second skin. She loved it. And she couldn't wait to surprise Alphys with it.

Especially since Alphys had been the one to come up with the concept for the dress, in a fanfiction she had written before they got together, while they were still friends and both secretly pining for one another. A fanfiction that Undyne had found by a complete accident only eight months ago.

And finding that little notebook reading A+U Part One not only showed her more of that beautifully creative side to Alphys she loved so much, it had provided the perfect moment she'd been waiting for to take the step that lead them to where they were today. She smiled and closed her eyes as she thought back to that day.

...

_"Ugh, where the hell is that stupid dinner jacket?!" Undyne grumbled to herself as she dug through her closet. She was taking Alphys out to a fancy restaurant for date night, and she wanted to look her best._

_Especially since..._

_She touched the black velvet box in her pocket. Tonight was the night she was going to ask Alphys to be her wife, and she wanted everything to be perfect; fancy food, champagne, and the sparkling ring she bought on top of Alphys' absolute favorite cake. She had her whole speech planned out._

_But in her nervous mind, everything would be ruined if she didn't find her dinner jacket and ended up looking like a slob in front of Alphys. Normally she didn't care what she wore, but tonight was different. Tonight was too important to mess up._

_She then remembered it was still in the box on top of her closet that she had never bothered to unpack. She could have smacked herself for that._

_She reached up to pull the box down, and in her haste, accidentally knocked down a box next to it, spilling the contents all over the floor._

_Mumbling curse words under her breath, she bent to pick up the scattered items, then something got her attention._

_It was a simple spiral bound notebook, the title reading A+U, Part 1 in Alphys' handwriting._

_She knew she should put it back, but curiosity overwhelmed her as she gently picked it up, opening it to a random page, dinner jacket forgotten. A glance at the date told her this had been written before the barrier had been broken, before they had started dating, when they were still good friends, dancing around each other, when Undyne had wanted to confess so badly, but had feared Alphys hadn't felt the same way._

_She of course knew now that Alphys had felt the same way back then, had wanted Undyne as much as Undyne wanted her, but the words in the notebook in front of her still blew her away with their intensity._

_**The day started off badly. Remember, things always start off badly for me, so of course this would be no different. I was spending the day on that research - the less said about that, the better - and never expecting a visit from her, not at all. But suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and when I opened it, there she was. And suddenly the day wasn't so bad anymore.** _

_**Tall and slender, yet toned with muscle, she stood so casually, as if she did this every day. Her hair, usually tied back in a no-nonsense tail, was loose and silky red around her shoulders, curving towards her chest like a gentle caress. For a moment, I envied that hair for its close proximity to such an intimate area. Yet despite the thickness of that hair, her sweeping, fan-shaped ears still poked through like an elf's, the transparent membrane adding definition to the hair around them. And though she merely smiled, that smile lit up her entire lovely face, showing sharp and prominent teeth that added mischievousness to it. And though she only had one eye, that eye was so expressive and shining, its dark depths standing out against the yellow around it, the yellow as lovely as the healthiest buttercup."** _

_Undyne felt her heart beat fast. Was this really her Alphys was describing in such beautiful detail? Had Alphys truly seen her, the loud Royal Guard captain who often came to the lab with soot on her armor from blowing up her stove(again), this way?_

_She couldn't stop reading, caught up in Alphys' words. She remembered Mettaton teasing Alphys on that pop quiz show about writing fanfiction of her and Undyne having a domestic life together, but had thought the robot was just messing with and baiting Alphys. But it had indeed been true._

_And Alphys wrote so beautifully too._

_A few more pages later, she was blushing deeply. This scene was far less innocent, and fantasies of what she wanted to do with Alphys tonight filled her mind, making her turn an even brighter scarlet._

_**She tasted of gentle salt, of warmth, of something I'd never tasted before that would only be - could only be - her. If it were possible to become intoxicated by the taste of someone, especially so intimately, I was immediately inebriated from her. And I didn't care; I found that I'd rather be drunk forever if it meant being able to be with her this way just a little bit longer."** _

_Undyne glanced up to make sure Alphys wasn't nearby, feeling a combination of aroused and guilty, relieved when she heard the shower still going and knew her girlfriend was still getting ready. She felt bad for prying into something that was so personal to Alphys, yet it was wonderful to glimpse this part of her._

_Still, she knew she should put the book back._

_But she just couldn't bring herself to stop reading. She tried, but she couldn't. She flipped a few pages, wanting to read as much as possible as quickly as she could._

_**It wasn't at all the way I'd always imagined it, and I certainly imagined it myriad times, and in great detail. Yet at the same time, I truly know that if it had gone any other way, it just wouldn't have been us.** _

_**For starters, I never imagined Undyne would wear a dress. In the countless imaginings, she always wore her armour. But the moment I saw her in that dress, I decided I never, ever wanted to imagine her in anything else.** _

**_It was silver, a glittery silver that seemed to be sewn with actual silver threads, and it fell below her knees in gentle waves. It was sleeveless but with a high collar, similar to a turtleneck but far more elegant, split in the middle and showing the front of her throat. It hugged her modest curves in a gorgeous way, as well as displayed her arms that accentuated her muscles without making them overbearing. She even wore a silver eyepatch. Her hair was braided and threaded with silver ribbons, hanging over her left shoulder, and completing the look were silver, sparkly flat shoes._ **

**_She was stunning, and I could barely breathe."_ **

_Undyne nearly stopped breathing. Alphys had imagined her in a wedding dress. Alphys had dreamed of marrying her, just like Undyne had Alphys, of spending their lives together. Her heart fluttered, and she reached to touch the ring in her pocket as she flipped ahead once again._

_**Waking up beside her is a dream come true, one I get to experience every single day. It's not perfect; she sleep-talks, takes up most of the bed, drools, and steals my blankets, but doesn't matter in the end. Every time she opens her eye and looks at me, for reasons known only to her, she smiles - and I feel invincible, ready to take on the day that just began."** _

_Undyne smiled once again, feeling warm inside, though at the same time her heart ached for how lonely Alphys must have been. She wished she had told Alphys back then how she felt, let Alphys know how much she meant to her._

_But they were together now, and she was prepared to spend the rest of her life showing Alphys how much she loved her._

_But she had been so busy reading she hadn't noticed the shower had stopped and that Alphys had gotten dressed and walked into the room._

_Not until she heard a small embarrassed squeak in front of her._

_..._

_Undyne jumped and looked up when she heard the tiny sound, her heart plummeting as she saw Alphys standing in front of her, face as bright red as the dress she was wearing and looking like she was going to curl in on herself as she stared with horror at the book in Undyne's hands._

_"Alphy...I...I..." Undyne stammered, wanting Alphys to know how sorry she was for invading her privacy. She wanted to cry at how much she had clearly hurt Alphys and the lump in her throat made it hard for her to speak._

_"I-I'm sorry!" Alphys blurted out before Undyne could. Undyne looked at her in shock, wondering what the hell Alphys felt she needed to be sorry about. "I-I know I'm a freak and I'm disgusting for writing that and I...I...please don't hate me...I-I understand if you want to break up..."_

_Undyne quickly pulled her into a hug, her heart breaking. "Alphy! I don't want to break up with you. I love you! So damn much. I'm so sorry I invaded your privacy like that. I feel like a total dick for doing that to you. And please don't ever think you're a freak or disgusting! You're so damn beautiful and creative and passionate... You're amazing, Alph."_

_"You-You don't think I'm gross?"_

_"No, of course not, Alphys! Back then...I thought about those things too, and wrote you letters I would always chicken out before sending. I love you so much. Both then and now! And Alphy, I want so much for the last part of your fanfiction to come true..."_

_Undyne dropped to one knee, pulling the ring box out of her pocket, revealing a silver ring with a small diamond as the centerpiece and two tiny turquoise and topaz stones on each side. Alphys gasped, hands coming up to her mouth._

_"I was going to do this tonight at dinner with flowers and champagne and romantic music playing and this big speech I kind of forgot... but I can't wait any longer, Alphy. I love you so much. I want to take up most of the bed, hog your covers, and spend every night holding you for the rest of our lives. I want to call you my wife and wake up to that gorgeous smile every morning. So Alphy...Will...Will you marry me?"_

_Alphys was speechless for a few minutes. Then she passed out, right into Undyne's arms._

_Undyne was worried she blew it. But when she had gently coaxed Alphys into waking and then convinced her the proposal wasn't just a beautiful dream, Alphys had cried and quickly accepted, practically tackling Undyne to the floor and kissing her deeply._

_Needless to say, they didn't make their dinner reservations._

_They barely even left the bed after that, only emerging to order food._

_But curled up in bed together, eating Chinese takeout with their date night clothes thrown in a rumpled pile on the floor, they both agreed the night could not have been more perfect._

_..._

A knock on the door pulled Undyne out of her memories.

"Come in." she called.

Papyrus and Frisk stepped inside, Papyrus in a black tux and Frisk wearing a tea length blue satin dress. "WOWIE, UNDYNE, YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Papyrus told her.

"Thanks. You two look pretty damn good too." Undyne replied, pulling out her ponytail so her long hair fell into soft waves. She then fidgeted a bit, the butterflies in her stomach flying at full speed. "Do you...think Alphys will like it?"

"Of course she will. Trust me, she's going to have that same look she had when she saw you in that Mew Mew Comic Con costume, only ten times more lovey than that." Frisk reassured her with a grin as she helped Papyrus braid and pin Undyne's hair. Undyne let out a small laugh at the statement, but still looked a bit nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Undyne. Alphys loves you so much, and I have never seen her more happy than she is with you." Papyrus told Undyne gently, using his rare soft voice.

Frisk nodded. "You two are perfect for each other. Everyone who knows you guys know you were meant to be. Heck, you guys have been my OTP since Day One!" she teased, trying to get Alphys to relax.

And it worked. Undyne laughed, loud and genuine, and playfully grabbed Frisk in a headlock, giving her a noogie. "Thanks. You punks are the best. Don't ever change."

...

In the room across the hall, Mettaton was helping Alphys get ready. Or at least trying to. "Alphys, darling, pacing around the room is not helping me file and polish your claws.." he sighed.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I trip or forget my vows or Undyne decides she doesn't want to marry me or..."

"Alphys, calm down. I'm not going to let you trip, you went over your vows a dozen times with me last night, plus I've got cue cards if you need them, and most importantly, you KNOW Undyne loves you. Papyrus told me she spent half the night talking about how excited she was to get to marry you. And...she has a very special surprise for you, darling." He grinned as he saw Alphys immediately perk up, forgetting her fear.

"A surprise? What is it?"

He just smirked. "I've already said too much. I'm not going to spoil the surprise. That would ruin the show! You'll just have to wait until you see her at the altar. And trust me, my dear Alphys, she is going to be beautiful!"

"She always is." Alphys said, blushing.

"Right you are. Now sit down!" Alphys obeyed and he gently took her hand, carefully filing each claw and then using a buffer to polish them. He then repeated the process with the other hand. "There. Perfect. You look wonderful, darling!"

"A-Are you sure? W-What if Undyne hates my dress or she thinks I look weird or..."

"Nonsense! No one who ever gets a makeover from me ever looks weird; they look fabulous! You are just doubting yourself again, Alphys." Mettaton told her firmly. "But...There is something missing to really bring your outfit together." He pulled a small jewelry box from his bag. "I got this for you." He handed the little white box over to Alphys.

Alphys carefully took and opened it, tearing up. "Oh, Mettaton..." she breathed when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful silver locket with the delicate pattern of a rose carved into the front.

He smiled softly. "Open it."

She did so with trembling fingers and smiled at the pictures nestled inside. On one side there was a picture of her and Undyne dressed up for Comic Con. Undyne was grinning and making a peace sign with her arm thrown around Alphys while Alphys was blushing and looking up at Undyne adoringly. The other side had a group picture taken of all of them at Frisk's birthday party. Undyne and Papyrus had their arms thrown around the birthday girl while Alphys was smiling on Undyne's other side. Sans had managed to float up with blue magic to give Papyrus bunny ears without Papyrus noticing and Mettaton was striking a pose. Toriel and Asgore stood behind Frisk, smiling.

Alphys smiled at seeing her favorite pictures and gave Mettaton a huge smile and a hug. Mettaton was happy to hug her back.

"Here, let me help you put it on." He gently hooked it around her neck. "There. Now you look perfect. Undyne's going to go wild when she sees you."

Alphys blushed but smiled. Really smiled.

"Ready to go out there?" Mettaton asked. Alphys nodded and Mettaton hooked his arm through hers and led her out towards the altar.

...

"THERE! PERFECT!" Papyrus exclaimed happily as he finished Undyne's hair.

"Actually, I think she needs a little something." Frisk said with a grin.

Undyne looked at them in confusion as Papyrus grinned just as brightly.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, MY FRIEND! SHE DOES! BUT THANKFULLY WE KNOW THE FINISHING TOUCH!" Papyrus pulled out a white box. "WE PICKED IT OUT TOGETHER FOR YOU!"

"Aww, thanks! But you didn't have to do that for me." Undyne told them.

"Do you really want us to take it back?" Frisk teased.

"Hell, no!" Undyne happily snatched the box and opened it carefully.

It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. The charms in the center were a blue fish and a yellow lizard, set to look like they were kissing. Surrounding them were two skull charms, a robot charm, two goats, a turtle, and a red heart.

"THE FISH AND LIZARD ARE YOU AND ALPHYS, THE SKULLS ARE ME AND SANS, THE ROBOT IS METTATON, THE GOATS ARE KING ASGORE AND QUEEN TORIEL, THE TURTLE IS GERSON, AND THE HEART IS FRISK!" Papyrus told her happily. "DO YOU LIKE IT?"

"No." Undyne said with a blank look. Frisk looked extremely worried and Papyrus almost looked like he was about to cry. Then Undyne grinned. "I LOVE it! This is awesome!" She put it on and hugged them tightly. Papyrus and Frisk sighed in relief, grinned, and hugged her back.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Undyne called.

Asgore stepped inside, wearing his tux. "Undyne. You look beautiful, my dear."

Undyne smiled widely. "Thanks, Dad."

"It is time. Are you ready?" he asked.

Undyne felt another flutter from the butterflies in her stomach, but a look at her new charm bracelet and the smiling faces of her adoptive father and friends quickly quieted them. "I'm ready."

...

The music swelled as Alphys and Mettaton walked into the church along with Sans. Their monster and human friends rose and several took pictures, making Alphys blush.

"Smile, darling!" Mettaton encouraged. For once though he didn't pose in front of the cameras. This was Alphys' and Undyne's show and they deserved all the attention.

They slowly walked to the altar. Alphys waited for Undyne's cue, still slightly nervous but also more excited than she had ever been in her life. Papyrus and Frisk walked in to join them, and then the music swelled in and Undyne stepped into the room, holding onto Asgore's arm. Alphys lost her breath.

Undyne was wearing _the_ dress. The one from her fanfiction. And she looked even more beautiful than Alphys could have imagined. She was a vision in silver, the sleeveless dress clinging to her softly, revealing her subtle curves, and the silver threaded through her loosely braided hair sparkled along with a charm bracelet she was wearing as her silver shoes moved almost silently down the aisle. The eye not covered by the silver eyepatch sparkled as well and she had a huge smile which got even bigger when she locked eyes with Alphys.

And Undyne couldn't take her eyes off of Alphys either. Alphys was wearing the dress Undyne loved most; the one she had worn when she had confessed her feelings, the polka dotted black dress complimenting her yellow scales and drifting softly to her feet. She was wearing a silver locket and had the biggest smile Undyne had ever seen.

It felt like it had taken hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes until Undyne reached Alphys. They clasped hands as they stood facing each other, gazing into each other's eyes and barely noticing when Asgore came up and started to speak.

"We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Alphys and Undyne in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these monsters. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations." Asgore started, bringing Undyne and Alphys's attention back to him.

Asgore began the blessing they had chosen that Alphys had found when researching wedding ceremony scripts, one that was beautiful and simple. "May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

Undyne smiled widely at Alphys and Alphys returned the smile, gazing lovingly into Undyne's eyes. Someone in the audience let out a quiet "Aww."

"Undyne and Alphys, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love."

"Alphys, do you take Undyne to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others, remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Alphys wiped the tears from her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was soft, but clear. "I will." There was another soft "Aww," from the audience and Papyrus tried to wipe tears out of his eyes without being noticed.

"And, Undyne, do you take Alphys to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others, remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"Heck yeah, I will!" Undyne said loudly, causing a few giggles from the audience. She then blushed a bit as did Alphys, though Alphys had a smile and tears in her eyes.

Asgore chuckled warmly too. "Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another." Asgore told them. He turned to Alphys.

Alphys took a few deep breaths. In her nervousness and excitement, she did indeed forget her vows. Mettaton noticed and before Alphys could panic, subtly slipped her a cue card.

"Undyne, I promise to be your partner in life. I will learn from my mistakes and be fully honest with you and communicate fully and fearlessly...at least as fearless as I can be." Alphys added with a small laugh, drawing laughs from others in the audience. Then she gazed deeply into Undyne's eyes, not even looking at the cue card now. "Undyne, I love you so much, and I always will. Today I give you my hand in marriage, but you've stolen my heart long ago. I promise to love and cherish you always, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Undyne had tears in her eye. "Damn, Alphys, you're good." She tried to remember the flowery vows she had written herself, but they completely eluded her. "Damn, Alphys, I love you so much, and you're so cute that you made me forget the super sappy speech I wrote." Alphys giggled and their audience started laughing. Papyrus was silently panicking because he had left the paper with Undyne's vows back in their room. "But I don't need some piece of paper to tell you how much I love you. Alphys, you're the best damn thing that ever happened to me. I promise that on every day for the rest of our lives, I'm going to be hogging all the covers in our shared bed, accidentally setting fire to the stove when I try to make you a fancy romantic breakfast, pushing you to be the very best that I know you are, cheering you on in all your awesome nerd things, and most importantly, I'm going to love you with everything I've got! No matter what! Rich, poor, sickness, health, all that other stuff, I'm going to be yours no matter what! You're not just my wife, but my best friend too, and you mean everything to me!" She looked to Asgore. "Can I kiss her now?" she asked, making everyone start laughing again.

Asgore chuckled. "Rings first, Undyne." He let the audience calm down before continuing the ceremony. "May we please have the rings?" Papyrus carefully handed the two silver bands over to Asgore, who thanked him and continued. "These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Undyne and Alphys promise to each other this day." He carefully passed one of the rings to Alphys. "Alphys, will you take this ring and place it on Undyne's finger and as you do, repeat to her, after me, these words. "I give you this ring..."

"I give you this ring," Alphys repeated, gazing into Undyne's eyes as she slid the ring on her finger slowly.

"As I give you myself," Asgore continued.

"As I give you myself,"

"With love and affection,"

"With love and affection." Alphys repeated, smiling at Undyne with just that.

Asgore's smile hadn't left his face. "Wear it in peace always."

"Wear it in peace always." Alphys told Undyne.

It was now Undyne's turn and Asgore gave her the ring.

"Undyne, will you take this ring and place it upon Alphys's finger, and as you do, repeat to her, after me, these words." Asgore told her. "I give you this ring."

Undyne slid the ring on Alphys' finger. "I give you this ring,"

"As I give you myself..."

Undyne grinned. "As I give you myself,"

"With love and affection,"

Undyne squeezed Alphys hand. "With love and affection.

"Wear it in peace always."

Undyne's gaze was filled with love. "Wear it in peace always." Alphys's eyes were filled with tears and Undyne blinked back hers. Both women were smiling widely, aching to reach out and pull each other into a hug and a deep kiss. Undyne was practically vibrating with anticipation and Alphys wasn't much better.

Asgore noticed. "I would end this by reciting a long love poem, but I am pretty sure these two would explode if I did." he joked, making everyone laugh and Alphys and Undyne blush. "So...Inasmuch as you, Undyne, and you, Alphys,have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as a Officiant and the laws of this state, I now pronounce you married. You may seal your marriage with a kiss!"

The two didn't waste any time. Undyne pulled Alphys close and Alphys threw her arms around her as the two shared a deep kiss, forgetting the world around them.

There was a soft sniffle from Papyrus.

"Are you crying?" Mettaton whispered to him.

"NO, I JUST CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYES!"

"What'd you catch?" Mettaton asked, just to tease him.

"TEARS! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL..."

Mettaton reached over to give him a one-armed hug. "Oh, darling...It was."

Asgore cleared his throat and Alphys and Undyne pulled apart, blushing. Asgore just smiled as he did the benidiction. "May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May their years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth."

The monsters and humans in the audience as well as Alphys and Undyne's attendants got to their feet and cheered.

The ceremony was over.

Alphys and Undyne were finally officially married.

...

Later at the reception, Alphys leaned into Undyne at their table as they took a break from dancing. "You look so gorgeous in that dress." Alphys told Undyne.

Undyne grinned. "I'm glad you liked it! Was it as good as your fanfiction?"

"It was better! Even better than my dreams..." Alphys whispered with a blush. "But Undyne, you know you didn't have to wear that dress just because I wrote about it, right? I mean, I love it and it's gorgeous and beautiful and perfect, but I would have thought you looked amazing no matter what you wore. Even if you wore a garbage bag to the wedding."

Undyne laughed. "Alph, if I wore a garbage bag to our wedding, I would have been kicked out of the venue and Mettaton probably would have had a conniption."

Alphys let out a small laugh. "True. I...I just mean...I don't want you to wear anything that you don't like or that makes you uncomfortable just because of me...The-The most important thing was that I got married to you...I love you so much..."

"I love you so much too, Alphys. And I did want to surprise you with the dress, but I love it as much as you do. Not only is it super comfortable and nice, it was what gave me the courage to propose to you." Undyne admitted.

"It-It did?"

Undyne nodded. "I was going to propose to you at the resturant that night already, but I was a little, well, more than a little, nervous, afraid I would fuck everything up and you would say no. But when I read your fanfiction and realized how much you wanted to be married too...It really helped." She smoothed out her dress. "So this beautiful dress you designed was important to me. I wanted to wear it not just for you, but because it meant something to me as well. And I love it."

"I love it too." Alphys told her.

"And I love yours too. That's my absolute favorite one of your dresses."

"I-I know. It was the one I was wearing when we finally told each other how we felt and I wanted to wear it when we got married too. I-I know it's not a new dress but..."

Undyne silenced her with a kiss. "It was perfect."

Alphys was all too happy to return the kiss, running her hands softly along Undyne's waist, feeling the silky silver of Undyne's dress as well as the warmth of her new wife's skin.

It really had been the wedding of their dreams.

It was better than fanfiction.


End file.
